Maximum Ride: The Manga
Maximum Ride: The Manga is the manga adaptation of James Patterson's Maximum Ride series. The manga series has been licensed to Yen Press, with NaRae Lee as the illustrator. It currently runs nine volumes, with the most recent one published in 2015 and adapting the books to about halfway through MAX. The manga follows rather faithfully to the books, but each one has slight differences, and so far each volume of the manga contains about half the storyline of one book. For example, the first volume contains about the first half of The Angel Experiment, and the second volume contains the second half. A free preview version of the manga series was released on May 3, 2008. Volume 1 The first volume of the manga adaptation was released on January 27, 2009, and features Max on the cover. It details the first half of The Angel Experiment. At the end, there are a few words from NaRae Lee as well as a preview of MAX. Differences from the book *The scene where Max punches the cliff after Angel is kidnapped is removed. *The scene when Angel wakes up is different because in the book there were two experiments. The manga only uses one. *The scene where the Flock steals the credit card is removed. They got money from Dr. Martinez instead. *The scene where they stole a van is removed. *The scene where they escape the McDonalds is shortened. Instead of a car chase, they are captured just outside the McDonalds. *The scene where Jeb offers Angel food is removed. Volume 2 Volume 2 was released on October 27, 2009, and features Fang on the cover. It completes The Angel Experiment and at the end, there is a preview of FANG. Differences from the book *The Flock encounters Mike only once; in the book it was twice. *Iggy uses a hair pin to open the door to the Institute; in the book, he has a small kit of tools. *The Voice doesn't possess the Ouija board. *The scene where the Flock members get new looks is altered. In the book, the Flock stumbled upon the boutique, while in the manga, Nudge found it while getting breakfast. ' ' Volume 3 Volume 3 was released on August 17, 2010, and features Iggy on the cover. It details on School's Out - Forever up to when Jeb and Ari are watching the Flock in the museum in Washington, DC. At the end is a preview of the Daniel X manga. Differences from the book *Ari doesn't wound Fang, nor does he appear in the beginning. *The Flock discovered Ari is still alive when he attacked the Flock on the way home. *Tess is not featured in the manga. *The headmaster's appearance is slightly different from the book. *Much of the field trip scene is cut out. (e.g. The scene where Nudge cries is removed) *The parts where Ari bites himself are removed. *The scene where Fang and Max scare the thugs is slightly different. *In the interrogation scene, the Flock is interrogated on one table with each member 2 to 3 seats from another, while in the book there are 5 separate tables. Volume 4 Volume 4 was released in April 2011 and features Nudge on the cover. It almost finishes the second book but cuts off right before the real Max battles with Max II. It is the first—and so far the only—volume to have a brief character profile at the beginning. The art style also changes slightly. At the end is a preview of the Witch & Wizard manga as well as an advertisement for other James Patterson books/manga adaptations and Yen Press. Differences from the book *Ari doesn't steal a Play Gear. Instead, the scene was featured as a flashback in Volume 7. *The scene where the Flock goes to Disney World is cut. *Max was stopped by Fang before she can try to take the microchip out of her arm while in a forest; in the book, the entire Flock stops her while they were at a beach. She uses a small knife in the manga while in the book, she uses a seashell. *The Flock doesn't face their worst fears. *The car they get from the junkyard was in okay condition; in the book, they salvage parts from different cars and put them together to form a ride. Volume 5 Volume 5 was released in December 2011 and features Gazzy on the cover. At the beginning is a character introduction that gives background information on the Flock, Ari, and Jeb. It opens with the fight between Max and Max II and ends with Angel in the middle of jail-breaking the Flock. The book also includes a preview of the second volume of the Daniel X manga. Differences from the book *The Flyboys are the original name in the manga; in the book, Iggy gives the name. *In the book, Jeb is accompanied by an unnamed male scientist when Max and Max II begin fighting; in the manga, he is accompanied by the Director. ' ' ' ' ' ' Volume 6 Volume 6 was released in December 2012 and features Angel on the cover. It almost finished Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports but cuts off around the time Fang's blog readers are destroying Itex. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Volume 7 Volume 7 was released in October 2013 and features Max once again on the cover. It finishes the third book and begins The Final Warning. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Volume 8 Volume 8 was released in July 2014 and features Fang once again on the cover. It continues The Final Warning. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Volume 9 Volume 9 was published in late 2015 and features Iggy on the cover. It adapts the first part of MAX. Category:Adaptations Category:Manga Category:Spoiler